1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated device and a method for producing the semiconductor integrated device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-10484 discloses an optical integrated device in which a semiconductor laser and an optical modulator are integrated on a single semiconductor substrate. As the semiconductor laser, a distributed feedback laser (DFB laser) is exemplified. As the optical modulator, an electro-absorption (EA) modulator is exemplified. Each of the semiconductor laser and the optical modulator has an optical waveguide structure. The optical waveguide structure of each of the semiconductor laser and the optical modulator includes a semiconductor mesa. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-10484 discloses that the semiconductor mesas including the semiconductor laser and the optical modulator are buried by a semi-insulating semiconductor, such as Fe-doped InP.